The present disclosure generally relates to surgical tables, and particularly to surgical tables for spinal surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for supporting a patient's head during spinal surgery.
Positioning of a patient is an important consideration in spinal surgery. A patient undergoing spinal surgery must be properly positioned in a prone position to provide the surgeon adequate access to a surgical site. Some known surgical tables are usable for spinal surgeries, such as a surgical table shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,106 and a surgical table extension shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,067. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,131,106 and 4,995,067 are hereby incorporated by reference herein.